bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seneca Myrmillo
Seneca Necesse Myrmillo (セヌカ ネッセス ミミロー, Senuka Nekkesu Mimirō), commonly addressed as just Seneca Myrmillo (セヌカ ミミロー, Senuka Mimirō) is a powerful and ancient Diabolus, whos actions can be traced back as far as the fourth century AD where he discoursed with the famous Christian monk Evagrius Ponticus. Originally a Daemon, Seneca's powers and very nature underwent a drastic change during the Romantic Era, where his pessimistic influence stretched out over such an amount of humans he surpassed his Daemon status and entered the realm of the Arci Daemonis. It's unknown and probably unlikely Seneca possesses any goals or desires as-of-now, although he has expressed that he wouldn't mind a vacation to the if it were possible. His household within stands empty since recent times, yet Seneca's current location remains an enigmatic puzzle. Appearance As a Diabolus, Seneca is a master of shapeshifting and transformation alike, rendering aspects such as appearance trivial to him. Generally, Seneca appears as a young man in his twenties, generally contemplated upon as handsome by female spectators. His hair is primarily white in coloration, though with the addition of several red bangs that continually obscure the right part of his face. Probably the most enchanting vision within Seneca's countenance are his bright golden eyes, filled with melancholia and eternal boredom, said to ensnare any human target that is unlucky enough to cross Seneca's vision. Clothing, and especially variations in his outfit, is regarded by Seneca as extremely troublesome, leading to him mostly wearing the same attire during every single appearance. A crimson, hooded parka, underlying beige t-shirt and dark pants is all there is to Seneca's present-day attire, with the occasional addition of a red cloak. This, of course, varied throughout the ages in order to appear natural for that time when exposed to human gazes. Personality In its own, Seneca's personality is very self-contradictory, mainly due his embodiment of the concept of acedia. Acedia describes a state where one has forgone all care about one's condition and position within the world, not caring even that one does not care. Henceforth, Seneca appears as very laze and laid-back at first glance, preferring not to do anything in contrast to other Diabolus who thrive on collecting as much corrupted souls as possible. He never seems to be fascinated in the least, not even when giving an unique opportunity or being subjected to a world-shaking revelation. However, there is more to Seneca's nature than the eye may perceive at first. Beneath this first layer of listlessness and ennui shelters an unquenchable thirst for causing mayhem and "spreading the truth", namely the one that entails life is meaningless, the world is lacerated and social norms and values are only good to break down. Ultimately, all of these whispers impose acedia or anomie on his victims, expressing itself in depression and eventually suicide. This implies that Seneca is partially sadistic in his nature, a trait often found among Diabolus. Even though not tending to as much souls as other Diabolus would have done in his position, Seneca nurtures his "pupils" with an air of perfectionism that is rarely seen among other Diaboli, spending much more years in wrecking their worldview, beliefs and emotions until they are nothing but a shadow of a sound person, an empty shell of what their uninfluenced selves would have grown up to be. As they put the knife to their own throat, Seneca appears as a sacred saviour, offering a promising yet ultimately-fruitless way out, devouring their souls in exchange. This habit was left quite untouched during the Romantic Era, probably because the human mind was much more susceptible to Seneca's murmurs. During casual conversations, Seneca is noted to bring even the most weathered of warriors to their knees with his pessimistic orations, manifesting before them a new world of despair and darkness. Whether these presentments of mind influence are intentional or merely his truthful opinion is unknown - such questions generally being avoided by Seneca. In battle Seneca is ruthless, merciless and indifferent; not caring if he is slicing apart an innocent child or a hard-boiled soldier. He never lets his adversaries live through their fights, unless it is to much of a drag chasing them down. *'Retractas' (開放する (レットラックタッス), Latin for "Reconsider, Rip Up Again"; Japanese for "Open Eyes"); With nothing but a mere gaze Seneca can implant visions and "truths" of senselessness within any being he comes across, immediately overflowing their mind with a thousand whispers of a thousand jaundiced concepts and ideas, urging practically anyone to follow up his listless state of mind. Seneca is so permeated with the concept of Acedia and pointlessness of life that his whole being vibrates with it - even if a bystander has no contact with him they'll feel more depressed and pessimistic than they've ever been. Faustian Bargain As an Arcus Daemon, Seneca has acquired various contracts throughout his lifetime, most notably one with Evagrius Ponticus and various romanticist authors including, but not limited to, Lord Byron and Giacomo Leopardi. It is implied these Faustian Bargains are nothing but a fragment of the total amount of contracts Seneca has made, but they are regarded as the most notable ones. History When exactly Seneca came into being in an unexplored subject, the passing of years making it hard for even himself to remember such a fact. However, it is thought his contract with Evagrius was among the first of his carrier placing his birth date around the third or fourth century AD. Antiquity Seneca's first known Faustian Bargain was forged with Evagrius Ponticus, a famous Christian monk and ascetic. It was one of his more subtle works, where his presence was even barely noticeable during the first life years of the man. Cloaking himself as an attendant angel, Seneca appeared within the man's dreams and visions, attributed by Evagrius himself as messages from God. Evagrius desired great intelligence and creativity, which was given to him by Seneca under the guise of a divine gift. Seneca's murmurs forced the man to undergo several careless acts during his lifetime, including the infatuating with a married woman during his staying in Constantinople. A disguised Seneca afterwards warned him to flee to Jerusalem, which Evagrius did, further increasing his "faith". It was during these times Evagrius fell gravely ill, and prayed to his "god" for healing and relief. Seneca did so, further strengthening the shackles of the two's contract. Evagrius, who had joined a cenobitic community since then, attributed this miraculous cure to his monkshood. Seneca's influence over him, however, now began to really skyrocket, leading to fear and uncertainty within Evagrius' heart. Being surefooted another being, and not his god, was causing these horrifying visions and ideas, he stayed true to his belief. Even so, the dreadful murmurs persisted, and Evagrius sometimes wept whole nights while Seneca was lying next to him in curiosity, the sounds of millions of whispers echoing through his mind. At some point later in his life, Evagrius recognized the mischief that was overwhelming him as Acedia, and continued to plea for it's malevolence and horribleness for the rest of his days. If he ever discovered it was his delusional god who had been causing all misery during his lifetime, remains untold in history books, who generally credit an alternate telling of his expierences. Romanticism Most of Seneca's following actions bypassed quite unnoticed to the world, appearing now and then to harness depraved souls. A great turning point in his life occurred eventually during the late 18th century, where the emergence of the Romantic Era laid the foundations for a world of new ideas and revelations, the perfect opportunity for Seneca to spread his disconsolate words. This era turned out to be springtime for Seneca's goals, acquiring one soul after another in such a rapid sequence he evolved out of his Daemon status, into a fabled Arcus Daemon. Targeting largely authors of this age, Seneca's labors revealed themselves clearly to the world when his victims devised the concept Weltschmerz to coin the boundless grief they were feeling, in acknowledgment that physical reality can never satisfy the demands of the mind. Seneca's victory over human belief was long-lasting and even today people continue to be seized within Seneca's physiological traps, a fact which has allowed Seneca to sustain his potent status. Powers & Abilities Dominatio (親政 (ドミナッチア), Latin for "Supremacy"; Japanese for "Direct Imperial Rule"); Seneca has the power to extend his claws beyond merely the physical realm of his opponents, subjecting their mental and spiritual essence in place. His presence is so overbearing that, should an opponent make eye contact with him, they will immediately fall pray to his technique, no matter what their given strengths or resistances. Dominatio is by no means simply hypnotism or illusion-generation; it is an ancient and mischievous art of battle restricted to only the greatest of Diaboli. Seneca has surpassed any standards set by preceding practitioners, and is mostly because of these techniques that he has gained so much power and fame. *'Susurrare' (黙秘 (サッサレア), Latin for "Whisper"; Japanese for "Keep a Secret"): The victim's spirit is engulfed with millions of simultaneous whispers and murmurs, speaking of despair, depression, war and other wickedness that bears no human name. Victims are tortured relentlessly, as there is no means of quenching the voices within their mind - some victims are even known to try "carving" the voices out, perishing in agony and despair as Seneca intended them to. Even if the subject holds no contact anymore with Seneca, the whispers will persist, for years if necessary. *'Tuari' (観ずる (ツアリー), Latin for "Behold", Japanese for "Contemplate"): Seneca's eyes shift into a purple-black void, composed of a substance that is neither smoke nor liquid, small wisps constantly eluding from the corners. Within this state, Seneca gains the ability to view sentient life in "circles". Each of these "circles" represent a different aspect of consciousness and the mind that it is connected with and thus some of these may be more or less distinct depending on the persona in question. These circles revolve around the person they belong to, in a similar sense to planetary rings. Seneca can manipulate these circles through superficial touches, each one delivering specific reactions based on what the ring represents. **'Observitare' (人目に立つ (オブサービッテア); Latin for "Constantly Observing"; Japanese for "Being Conspicuous"): The outer ring encircling a person represents attention, the ability to selectively concentrate on one aspect of the environment while ignoring other things. When Seneca makes contact with this ring, it will start to spin at drastically more rapid speeds, and begin to exert bipolar workings. Either the attention-level of the opponent will become all-encompassing, or either it will be reduced to near zero. If the first is the case, the opponent will be unable to concentrate on a single fact, instead taking in information of their whole surroundings all at once. If the second is the case, the opponent's attention span will be minute - making him able to concentrate only on one tiny happening simultaneously, and only being capable to do so for short periods if time. *'Denudare' (口外 (デナッデア), Latin for "Uncover"; Japanese for "Reveal a Secret"): A technique that robs the victims of the only place they used to be sure they were alone - their thoughts. When this technique activates, every single thought of the victim will resonate through the area, as if he had spoken it out loud. Conscious thoughts will be clearer and louder than unconscious ones, and spoken words will always transcend the thoughts. Seneca considers it a very cruel technique as it is - in his own words - "the ultimate violation of privacy". Epithet Sol Caducum Stricosa Luna Choream Meti Doloris (沈みかけの太陽·無色月·無限の悲しみの踊り, "fading sun, colorless moon, an endless dance of sorrow") is the name of Seneca's epithet. It was seen only once, in a flashback, leaving most of its properties a mystery. Behind the Scenes